Memoria
by Lizziiiie
Summary: Ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça. C'était de sa faute. S'il ne l'avait pas affaiblis. S'il ne l'avait pas combattu de toutes ses forces. Deku n'aurait jamais été enlevé sous ses yeux, le corps ensanglanté. Mais il n'allait pas les laisser faire. Non. Katsuki allait retrouver Deku et devenir son héros.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey tout le monde ! Voici le premier chapitre de _Memoria_! Une fic que j'ai écrit sous le coup de l'inspiration. J'ai pas mal d'idées dessus mais je préfère ne pas imposer de rythme de parution parce que je risquerais d'être en retard (en plus je pars bientôt au Portugal omfg….). Donc il peut y avoir 3 jours entre deux chapitres tout comme il peut y avoir deux semaines. Enfin. On verra !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre d'introduction va vous plaire !**

• • •

Tout ceci n'aurais jamais du arriver. Ils devaient simplement participer à un camp d'une semaine, pour qu'ils ne perdent pas «la main» en passant en deuxième année. M. Aizawa l'avait assuré pourtant, l'école avait disposé des plus hauts dispositifs de sécurité jamais déployé pour que ce camp se déroule sans accroche. Et tout avait bien commencé. Depuis les évènements contre les huit préceptes de la mort, la ligue des vilains s'était retiré, préparant probablement un mauvais coup d'une ampleur inimaginable. Or grâce à ce relâchement, la 1-A avait pu finir leur année dans une paisible normalité, choses dont ils rêvaient tous, même Katsuki qui pourtant voulait montrer à tous qu'il savait se battre. L'épuisement avait gagné les cœurs et les corps, induisant inévitablement un relâchement de vigilance après quelques mois sans attaque surprise. Ils ne pouvaient alors pas se douter que malgré tous les dispositifs de sécurité mis en place, la menace que représentait Shigaraki pourrait se concrétiser, sans signes avant-coureurs qui plus est.

La première journée s'était passé sans encombre. Et contre toutes attentes, Katsuki qui pensait s'ennuyer ferme pendant cette première journée consacrée au nettoyage de l'auberge et à l'installation des étudiants, eu l'agréable surprise de constater que les dégénérés de sa classe avaient organisé un petit tournoi de combats avec l'accord du professeur de communication. C'est donc dans le courant de l'après-midi, une fois toutes les basses besognes effectués, que tous se retrouvèrent sur le terrain d'entraînement mis à leur disposition pour la semaine. Leur professeur jugea alors bon d'énoncer tout un tas de règles que Katsuki trouva inutile et inintéressante comme «interdis d'attaquer un adversaire s'il n'est déjà plus dans l'incapacité de se battre», «interdis d'attaquer un adversaire en dehors de la zone de combat» et autres «les alters sont autorisés mais je me réserve le droit de vous arrêter si vous devenez dangereux». En somme, les règles étaient les même qu'au tournois. Katsuki jeta un regard mi-irrité, mi-blasé aux professeurs encadrant leur classe, M. Aizawa, Present Mic et Midnight. Les autres professeurs encadrant d'autres classes dans des lieux différents. Recovery Girl accompagnant les dernières années à leur propre camp, il était interdis de faire de dommages sérieux à notre adversaire. Katsuki émit un grognement frustré. Il n'aimait pas retenir ses coups. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Retenir ses coups signifiait mépriser son adversaire, et même s'il ne s'empêchait pas de dénigrer et insulter tous ceux croisant son chemin, cette loi fondamentale du respect par les poings restait gravé en lui. Et il avait par ailleurs, horreur que quelqu'un se retienne face à lui, il se sentait humilié, et méprisé, même si ce n'était jamais le cas. Kacchan avait tendance à s'emporter beaucoup trop vite, mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Les combats avaient débuté simplement, des petits duels durant environ cinq ou six minutes chacun. Et si Katsuki expédiait ça en quelques explosions, s'ennuyant presque face à des adversaires comme Sero ou Yuga - il n'avait pas été gâté des meilleurs- il constatait en observant les différents duels que Deku semblait peiner à affronter ses propres adversaires. Sois disant s'était-il entraîné à faire la chaise durant tout le trajet en bus, le fatiguant alors dès le début de la journée. Oh Katsuki ne l'avait pas observé tant que ça ni s'était donné la peine de demander la raison de tels difficultés aux autres personnes de la classe, non, la miss gravité l'avait presque beuglé à coté de lui. Pauvre enfant.

La demi-finale avait été plus intéressante. En effet, un duel opposerait Deku à Eijiro tandis que lui se battrai contre double-face. Le premier combat avait été celui de Deku et de Eijiro, et Katsuki s'appliqua à bien observer les mouvements de ses potentiels adversaire. Un alter de puissance face à un alter de durcissement, il était impossible de prévoir l'issu du combat, malgré le fait qu'il misait sur son ami le rouge. Mis à part le fait que le blond sous-estimait fortement son «ami» d'enfance, le fait était que la sueur dégoulinant le long de ses tempes, accompagné de ce torse qui se soulevait et se rabaissait à intervalles irrégulières indiquait à Katsuki l'était d'épuisement face auquel était confronté Deku, alors que le rouge, lui, paraissait en pleine forme.

Un coup de pied fendit l'air et finit sa course dans le bras sur comme de la pierre de Kirishima. Il était, malgré tout, extrêmement rapide mais ses coups devenaient malheureusement simple et prévisibles. Un coup de poing heurta le visage enfantin du vert et le blond se surprit à crisper la mâchoire, comme si ce coup lui était destiné. Deku, debout, au centre de la zone, ne ripostait pas alors que les coups s'enchaînaient. Kacchan arqua alors un sourcil alors qu'il décela une seconde d'hésitation chez le rouge, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'il était vraiment nécessaire de continuer. Le blond fourra les mains dans ses poches, une expression contrariée sur le visage mais les yeux toujours rivés sur les deux combattants. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de repérer quoi que ce soit qu'une bourrasque de vent fouetta son visage. Il cligna des yeux, une fois, puis deux. Son, si on pouvait appeler Eijiro ainsi, meilleur ami était hors de la zone, les bras en croix devant son visage dans un reflex de défense. Bakugou dû alors avouer - dans ses pensées seulement, il ne fallait pas pousser- que Deku était d'une incroyable rapidité.

«Okay, 15 minutes de pause avant la finale les jeunes. fit la voix désespérément blasée de leur professeur principal qui s'était finalement pris au jeu. Allez boire un coup. Bakugou, Midoriya, vous nous refaites pas un coup comme lors de votre premier entraînement avec All Might sinon je vous renvoie chez vous. Rappelez vous que ce n'est qu'un entraînement.»

Le cendré marmonna un vague «putain» avant de passer boire à l'auberge alors que Deku alla s'asseoir contre un arbre, une bouteille à la main. Katsuki tiqua lorsqu'il vit Aizawa s'avancer vers le petit vert mais finit par hausser les épaules. Tout ce qui concernait le nerd ne le regardait pas. S'il ne pouvait pas se battre, il n'avait qu'a pas faire ce stupide «entraînement solitaire» durant tout le trajet. D'ailleurs, s'il avait été au courant, Kacchan l'aurait sans doute battu à plate couture.

La finale débuta donc avec un Deku ayant visiblement retrouvé un peu de sa vigueur. Mais Katsuki était décidé à en finir rapidement. Un combat face à un adversaire qui ne se donnait pas à fond par épuisement n'avait aucune valeur. La chaleur écrasante les entourant par cette journée d'été lui procurait un avantage considérable. Il fit crépiter quelques petites explosions dans ses mains avant de s'élancer vers son adversaire. Le blond pris appui sur sa jambe droit, la fléchit légèrement avant de ramener sa main face à l'épaule gauche du petit vert qu'il savait fragile depuis son combat avec Eijiro. Règle n°1, toujours observer les faiblesses potentielles de ses adversaires. Une détonation retentit et le souffle créa un panache de fumée devant l'explosif. Il le savait, son ami d'enfance avait évité l'attaque. Il prit alors appui sur sa jambe gauche cette fois, puis se fit pivoter et ainsi donner un coup de pied dans le bras de Deku qui eut le temps de parer. Kacchan plissa les yeux, des déchirures étaient visibles sur la partie gauche des vêtements d'Izuku. Il n'avait pas été assez rapide pour esquiver totalement l'explosion. Il sourit. Une explosion minime mes bruyante retentit à côté de l'oreille droite du vert qui fut désorienté quelques secondes. Une seconde explosion contre l'épaule déjà blessée puis une dernière, beaucoup plus puissante que les précédentes, l'éjecta hors de la zone de combat. Katsuki se tendit. Il y avait probablement été beaucoup trop fort. Il avança rapidement pour rejoindre le corps de Deku.

«T'es conscient le nerd?»

Sa voix paraissait, pour qui ne le connaissait pas, méprisante, mais Eijiro et quelques personnes de l'ex-seconde A décelèrent une once de panique transparaître. Le petit aux taches de rousseurs ne répondit pas, mais leva un pouce en l'air en direction de son ami. Katsuki avança sa main, puis la recula brusquement comme brûlé. Allait-il sérieusement lui tendre la main? Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches, subitement très calme.

«Ouais bah dépêche toi de te lever, on va bouffer.»

Et il se dirigea vers l'auberge alors que Eijiro le félicitait. Mais il se fit retenir par l'ami du vert, Iido? Mida? Peu importe, le délégué en somme.

«Bakugou ! Tu ne peux donc pas te calmer cinq minutes? Qu'es-tu allé lui dire? Ne le provoques pas !

-Ça te regardes peut-être? Cracha le blond passablement irrité. Faudrait voir à arrêter de voir le mal partout abrutis.»

Midoriya avait le don de se choisir les amis les plus stupides. La miss gravité pouvait encore passer, un peu idiote mais pas mauvaise en combat, même si elle était indéniablement inférieur à lui. Mais le garçon aux cheveux bleu était vraiment trop insupportable. De plus, il avait une très mauvaise maîtrise de son alter qui, selon Katsuki, n'était pas assez poussé. Il lui lança un regard hautain avant de poursuivre son chemin calmement. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer la porte du bâtiment, une détonation se fit entendre, puis une odeur de brûlé lui parvint aux narines et enfin, un hurlement, strident, déchirant, et indéniablement familier, le figeant devant la porte. Que se passait-il là bas?

Quand il fut arrivé là où il avait laissé le reste de sa classe, il crut un instant que l'histoire se répétait. Mais contrairement à 6 mois auparavant, personne n'était blessé. Ils n'étaient pas venu pour attaquer la classe, ni les héros qui s'y trouvaient. Seul Deku était au sol, derrière un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Un nouveau de la ligue des vilains? Il ne savait pas et personne ne semblait l'attaquer. Un sentiment de colère envahit tout son être sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer.

«Allons allons, Yuei, on dirait que l'histoire se répète? D'abord Katsuki Bakugou et maintenant son ami sans alter ? La sécurité se relache !»

Le blond serra les dents. Il se sentait impuissant. Sans alter? Oui, lui aussi le pensait. Enfoiré de Deku.

«Attendez ! s'écria miss anti-gravité alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'élancer sur l'homme entre lui et le vert au sol. Comment ça «sans alter»? Deku à un alter ! Celui de la super-puissance, il s'est seulement déclaré un peu plus tard !

-C"est ce qu'il vous a raconté? Allons allons, le One for All n'est qu'un alter d'emprunt, c'est-»

Mais l'homme aux cheveux bleu bien connu de tous ne put finir sa phrase alors que Katsuki s'élançait en hurlant «crève» comme à son habitude. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper, il fut stoppé par une barrière invisible. Son corps retomba alors mollement au sol, ridiculisé et impuissant.

Un autre hurlement leur parvinrent.

«Pas de doutes Izukkun ! Tu es tellement plus mignon couvert de sang !

\- Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire Himiko?»

La petite blonde qui, quelques secondes plus tôt, était à califourchon sur le corps tremblant de Deku, sautillait à présent. Son sourire était lumineux, témoignant d'une joie qui n'avait pas lieu d'être dans ce paysage si sombre. Le cendré ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le corps de son ami d'enfance.

«Excusez moi tout le monde.. commença-t-il avec peine, la respiration saccadée. Je n'ai pas pu me défendre..»

Il rit jaune avant de tousser brusquement, et ses membres tremblèrent plus violemment encore. Mais malgré son piteux état, il leva, avec difficulté, son pouce en l'air, en direction de Bakugou qui ne pouvait que le regarder, impuissant. Un petit sourire se dessina alors sur son visage parsemé de taches de rousseurs.

«Tu peux encore te relever Kacchan?»

Et soudain, plus rien n'existait autre que leurs deux corps et le mur invisible qui les séparait. Le cendré écarquilla les yeux lors qu'il percevait une réelle inquiétude au travers les traits déformés par la douleurs de son ami.

 _ **«Ça va Kacchan? Tu peux te relever? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal?»**_

Le regard émeraude se plongea alors dans celui écarlate de son camarade. Son regard disait «tout va bien, ça va aller» comme s'il essayait de réconforter l'explosif, comme s'il allait mourir. Ce regard disait «adieu». Kacchan n'avait jamais aimé les adieux. C'était trop nul, trop triste, trop idiot, trop niais. Et puis qu'allait-il faire sans ce boulet, toujours à le suivre partout. Katsuki avait beau éprouver de la colère et de la déception envers lui depuis leur enfance, il refusait que celui qui avait été le premier à croire en lui ne soit pas le premier à le voir en tant que Héros n°1.

Refusant d'accepter cette réalité, cette situation étant arrivée beaucoup trop rapidement, il se releva, sans quitter Deku des yeux, et il frappa. Il frappa, hurla, explosa, il ne pouvait faire que ça. Frapper et hurler contre cette barrière qui refusait de céder. Il n'entendait pas les cris de peur de ses camarades. Il ne sentait pas double-face et tête d'ortie tenter de le retenir, en vain. Il ne faisait que hurler sa rage et son impuissance. Parce qu'il ne pouvait faire que ça. Parce que cette barrière refusait de céder. Parce que Deku était derrière et qu'il était son héros, son rôle était de le sauver.

Mais ses coups atterrirent soudain dans autre choses que la barrière impénétrable. Une fenêtre, la fenêtre de sa salle de classe, à Yuei. Fenêtre qui se brisa, plantant quelques éclats dans sa chair, déjà à vif par endroit. Et c'est après un hurlement de frustration qu'il comprit, le type aux portails les avaient ramené ici, tous, sain et sauf, sauf un. Sauf le plus précieux. Sauf Deku. Et suite à cette révélation, il sombra dans l'inconscience, épuisé de tant d'émotion. Car même le grand Katsuki avait parfois le droit de se montrer faible.

L'histoire se répétait. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne déroulerait sûrement pas aussi bien.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone ! Bon ça fait pas mal de temps que je bosse sur ce chapitre deux alors le voici ! Je tenais vraiment à poster ce chapitre avant mon départ en vacance ! (Je pars au Portugal dans quelques heures, je suis surexcitée ! ) C'est un très long chapitre que voici. (4 256 mots) Je ne garrantis pas de toujours en sortir d'aussi long. XD Je reste deux semaines au Portugal so je suis pas sûre de pouvoir écrire beaucoup mais j'ai déjà énormément d'idées pour le chapitre 3 alors il devrait venir très vite après mon retour !**_

 _ **Je suis vraiment désolée si le caractère de Katsuki est OOC. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas trop comment faire pour ce chapitre. J'espère que ça ne gênera pas trop ?**_

 _ **MERCI à Blue Aaren pour avoir relu le début de ce chapitre. TT (Allez lire ses fics Call me Denki et Sors avec moi mon pote, elles sont géniales!)**_

 _ **BREF.**_

 _ **Je recherche activement un(e) bêta-lecteur(trice) / correcteur. TT**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'enlèvement d'Izuku et Katsuki avait enfin repris connaissance. Depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il n'avait cessé de hurler après tout le monde. Infirmières, médecins et camarades de classes, tous y étaient passés. Mais ses cris étaient différents de ceux que subissaient ses proches tous les jours. Non. Ceux-ci étaient beaucoup plus violents, emplis d'une fureur nouvelle.

Pour ne pas répéter les erreurs passées, les élèves avaient été consignés à l'internat. Une surveillance particulière avait été accordé à l'équipe qui, huit mois auparavant avait tenté, et réussi, à sauver Bakugou. En effet, ceux-ci étaient malgré tout prêt à réitérer l'exploit insensé accompli, pour cette fois-ci sauver leur tête de brocoli préféré. Mais de tous les élèves surveillés par les gardiens engagés par Yuei, le cendré était celui qui était le plus inquiétant. Il ne cessait de s'égosiller sur n'importe qui tentant de le retenir qu'il allait "ramener ce putain de Deku" parce qu'il était hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre que lui "ne le bute". Il bénéficiait donc de consignes particulières quant à ses sorties et au couvre-feu.

Mais Katsuki n'avait jamais été du genre à écouter les consignes, c'était bien connu.

La rentrée scolaire n'avait pas été décalée, ainsi, les cours reprirent donc deux semaines après son réveil. Katsuki ne les écoutait pas. Et quand il regardait un à un ses camarades de classes arborant tous des cernes violacées sous leurs yeux vide de joie, il songeait qu'il n'était pas le seul ne s'intéressant pas au cours.

La culpabilité était peinte sur chaque visage. Mais pour Katsuki, c'était différent. Plus que de la culpabilité, il ressentait du regret et un énorme sentiment d'impuissance s'était immiscée dans chacune des plus petites parcelles de son esprit. Il venait de réaliser, de la pire des façons, qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant qui avait beaucoup à apprendre. Et il détestait cela. Bien-sûr, il savait qu'il avait encore une certaine marge d'apprentissage, mais admettre que pour le moment, il n'était capable de rien lui faisait si mal. Il ne tenait pas spécialement au vert. Même s'il le considérait comme quelqu'un à surpasser, et qu'il le supportait un peu plus qu'au collège ou dans leur enfance, il restait ce bon à rien de Deku qui avait constamment besoin d'être protégé. Et il n'avait pas su le faire. Mais le plus dur pour lui dans le fait de ne pas l'avoir sauvé, de ne pas avoir agi, était qu'il s'était juré de rembourser sa dette.

Lorsqu'il avait été agressé par le gluant alors qu'il n'était qu'en troisième, cet idiot aux tâches de rousseurs n'avait pas hésité à foncer alors même que les pro-héros étaient impuissant. Mais bordel, il se débrouillait très bien seul, il n'avait pas besoin qu'un stupide nerd sans-alter vienne le sauver ! Il avait eut l'air de quoi après, sauvé par un type même pas fichu de faire quelque chose de ses dix doigts ? Une vague histoire de regard qui appelait à l'aide. Bah voyons.

Cet idiot aurait pu mourir.

Depuis, ce jour, il estimait avoir une dette envers lui. Tout ceci l'irritait au plus haut point. Mais si l'explosif avait toujours été un imbuvable petit prétentieux, et il en avait conscience, il remboursait toujours ses dettes. Même si cette dernière était envers le jeune garçon aux cheveux verts.

C'était pour ça qu'il réfléchissait à un plan.

Il n'avait pas envie d'aller à la cafétéria ce jour-là Le plat du jour semblait être de la pizza ayant pour garniture de l'ananas. De l'ananas. Sérieusement, la personne qui avait eu l'idée de ce plat était encore plus bizarre encore que le type au nombril laser. Lui qui n'aimait que les choses épicées, il était hors question qu'il ingère ou même pose ne serait-ce qu'un œil sur ce...truc.

Alors le cendré avait pensé à faire un tour pendant la pause de midi. Dans le petit coin d'herbe, derrière le bâtiment. Katsuki aimait y aller. C'était un endroit où très peu de personnes se promenaient, préférant sûrement la cour où étaient mis à disposition plusieurs bancs et tables. Mais pas lui. Qui aurait cru qu'un jeune homme aussi...tumultueux que lui soit un adepte des endroits calmes.

Dans les couloirs menant jusqu'à la porte de sortie, il avait cru voir le garçon aux cheveux verts qui envahissait ses pensées depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'appeler, il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était qu'un seconde qui, pour une obscure raison, portait la même coupe de cheveux.

La dure réalité se rappela alors à lui. Comment Deku aurait pu être présent ici alors que personne ne savait où il était, et qu'il était probablement déjà mort ? Il eut un haut le cœur alors que la vision d'un Izuku livide, baignant dans son propre sang, les yeux grands ouverts témoignant de la frayeur qui l'avait habité pendant ses dernières secondes, s'imposa à lui. C'était impossible. Cet idiot était bien trop résistant. Même quand ils étaient au collège.

Il serra les dents et poussa la porte de sortie. Penser à ce maudit nerd l'irritait. Il avait réellement besoin de prendre l'air.

Mais à peine eut-il le temps de sentir la légère brise sur son visage qu'il sentit une large main le plaquer durement au sol.

Ensuite, et sans qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, tout se passa très vite.

Tout d'abord, il y eut une alarme. Elle s'était déclenché une seconde à peine après que son dos ait touché le sol. Forte, stridente, exactement la même qui s'était déclenché lorsque les journalistes avaient réussi à s'introduire dans le lycée. Sauf que lui n'était pas un putain d'envahisseur.

L'homme en noir qui le maintenait au sol, appuyant sur sa poitrine, lui coupant presque le souffle, fut bientôt rejoint par une équipe de cinq ou six hommes tout aussi imposant que lui et le regardant avec autant de mépris que s'il avait été Shigaraki. Katsuki ne voulait même pas savoir pourquoi il était le destinataire de ce regard. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était faire exploser la tête de ces abrutis en noir et de toute cette sous espèce qui avait formé un cercle autour de lui, comme pour l'humilier encore plus.

« Je peux savoir ce que c'est ce bordel ? Avait-il hurlé tout en essayant de se délivrer.

\- Inutile de vous débattre, Bakugou, avait commencé, d'une voix outrageusement fière, l'un des hommes en noir derrière ce « fils d'inceste » qui le maintenait au sol. Vous avez tenté de vous échapper pour rejoindre votre ami. Mon travail est de vous en empêcher.

\- Deku n'est pas mon putain de pote, grogna-t-il entre ces dents. Et je crois qu'il y a une légère différence entre partir sauver cet abrutis vouloir se promener derrière ce putain de bâtiment ! Se mit-il à hurler. Vous avez quoi dans votre putain de crâne bande de seconds rôle ? Des pinces à linge ? Même pas fichu d'avoir un cerveau pour 10 ? Et vous allez me lâcher oui ? »

Et c'est dans ce concert de hurlements que le directeur fit son apparition au milieu de la foule d'élèves. Et avec son arrivée, s'abattit un silence lourd et stupéfait sur le groupe d'élèves. Seul l'explosif continuait de hurler sur quiconque osait le regarder. Enfin, il hurlait également sur ceux qui ne le regardait pas de toute façon.

La pression sur sa poitrine diminua un peu, avant de disparaître totalement et il put enfin reprendre son souffle. Katsuki serra les dents. Il n'avait pas vraiment pour habitude de se faire maîtriser si facilement.

Le sentiment d'humiliation qu'il ressentait déjà depuis l'enlèvement de Deku s'intensifia, faisant imperceptiblement trembler ses membres. Et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua la présence du proviseur de l'établissement. Il se releva, les yeux, emplis de colère. Ne pouvait-on pas juste le laisser seul ? Il s'était tu. Tout ce cirque pour une petite promenade. Ce lycée n'avait aucun sens.

Il n'écoutait pas ce que l'espèce de souris mutante lui disait. Une vague histoire de compréhension, de risque, que du blabla inutile pour lui. Tout ce qu'il en retenait, c'était qu'il ne pouvait sortir par les portes ne menant pas aux autres bâtiments et que des détecteurs étaient installés à chaque porte. Bon à savoir pour son plan futur.

Parce que Katsuki Bakugou n'était pas du genre à rester enfermé.

Il avait été raccompagné a la cafétéria, sous le regard mauvais de quelques gardiens et celui étonné de ses amis et camarades de classe. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches, il ne mangerait pas un truc aussi immonde, même si monsieur JeSuisTropFierQueMonPoteAiMaitriséUnAdoDeSeizeAns l'y obligeait. De toute façon, le blond, blessé dans sa fierté, n'aurait pas touché à un seul aliment. Même si au lieu de cette invention saugrenue, lui était présentée une assiette de curry.

 _ **«Arrêtes de faire le difficile Kacchan ! Et puis ce n'est pas bon de sauter un repas !»**_

À présent assis à côté d'Eijiro et Denki qui, plongés dans leur discussion, ne faisaient pas réellement attention à lui, le dénommé Kacchan eut un sursaut imperceptible. Pendant un instant, il avait cru entendre la voix de Deku. Non, ce n'était pas la voix actuelle du petit vert. Cette voix était plus fluette, plus douce, moins tremblante que celle de cet idiot. Mais pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'entendre sa voix ? Et puis... Ce surnom. Ce stupide surnom qu'il hurlait sans cesse comme s'ils étaient amis.

 _Kacchan_.

Il détestait cette imbécile arrogance qui poussait le Nerd à l'appeler ainsi. Que Kirishima se permette de l'appeler par son prénom, soit. Ce type avait un cheveu à la place du cerveau mais son talent au combat et sa détermination lui avaient fait gagner un certain respect de la part du cendré. Donc même si cela restait irritant, et qu'il ne se gênait pas pour lui faire des remarques, il laissait couler, parce qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire de lui péter les dents.

Mais ce surnom. Le fait, déjà, que ce soit un surnom, le mettait mal à l'aise, ce sentiment l'irritant encore plus. Appeler quelqu'un par un surnom, affectueux bien évidemment, n'avait jamais traversé l'esprit de l'explosif. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais été assez intime avec quelqu'un, pas même ses parents, et qu'il n'avait pas envie de le devenir. Il avait d'autres choses à faire.

Alors pourquoi il ne disait jamais rien à propos de cela ? Il ne s'était pas gêné pour le faire remarquer à Mandalay pourtant. 

Il secoua très légèrement la tête, faisant virevolter les quelques mèches qui s'étaient glissés devant ses yeux lorsqu'il s'était redressé. Puis il sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller à mesure que son esprit percutait. Cette voix n'était pas réelle. Elle ressemblait à un écho. Loin et proche à la fois. Comme un souvenir.

C'était la voix de Deku enfant.

Merde, cet idiot réussissait à le faire chier, même quand il était porté disparu. Putain de Nerd envahissant. Il grogna, s'attirant le regard interrogateur de son meilleur ami. L'explosif lui répondit par un regard irrité. C'était quoi son problème à lui aussi ? Katsuki voulait juste partir et ne plus récolter le regard méfiant de tous ces abrutis en costume noir, auquel il répondait avec plaisir avec un regard tout aussi noir que leur uniforme, un sourire en coin, provocateur, ou encore un doigt d'honneur peu dissimulé, agrémenté d'un grand sourire satisfait. Qu'ils viennent se battre. Il avait terriblement envie de se défouler sur quelqu'un.

Il n'avait finalement pas pu s'en empêcher.

Le repas terminé, Katsuki et ses camardes étaient retournésen classe sans incident notoire. Eijiro semblait avoir usé de toutes ses forces pour calmer le grand blond qui n'essayait pas vraiment de l'écouter. Pourtant, à la sortie du premier cours de l'après-midi, alors que le blond quittait l'enceinte de l'établissement principal pour rejoindre les terrains de sport, il remarqua qu'un homme le suivait.

Il était seul cette fois, pas de tête d'ortie ou de Pikachu en devenir lui collant au train. Et aucun moyen de le retenir.

« Arrête de me suivre bordel ! T'es un clébard ou quoi ? »

L'homme resta impassible, continuant de l'observer. Il le fixait de ses grands yeux noir, le regard n'exprimant aucune émotion. Puis lentement il ouvrit ses lèvres, et s'exprima d'une voix grave.

« Je ne fais que mon travail. Il semblerait que vous soyez incapable de rester à votre place jeune homme. Comme votre petite bande quand ils sont venus vous sauver. »

Sa voix était froide et calme. Mais Katsuki y percevait une once de mépris. Lui ? Incapable ? Il engagea quelques petites explosions dans ses mains. Il allait le tuer. Comment osait-il lui parler comme ça ? Ce type avait un boulot minable et il se permettait de lui parler ainsi, comme s'il avait des leçons à donner.

Katsuki n'avait rien à apprendre de quelqu'un comme ça.

Alors il fléchit ses jambes, dans sa position habituelle de combat, et il s'élança vers ce gardien, engagé par son lycée. Quelques mètres séparaient les deux hommes. Katsuki courait, des explosions retentissant au creux de ses paumes. L'homme en noir ne bougeait pas d'un cil alors que le blond se rapprochait. À un mètre de distance, ce dernier sauta, brandissant sa paume, prêt à frapper son adversaire, mais quelqu'un l'interpella alors qu'il abattait son coup.

« Bakugou ! - Quoi putain ? » hurla-t-il, sa main se rapprochant inéluctablement du visage du gardien.

Et ce fut le trou noir.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il fut plus que surpris de ne pas se trouver à l'infirmerie ou encore là où, un instant plus tôt, il allait exploser l'homme qui le suivait dans le moindre de ses déplacements.

Non, il se trouvait dans le vestiaire, au milieu de ses camarades masculins. Et il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre comment il avait atterri là inconsciemment.

Ce putain d'insomniaque à la tête de vilain éco+.

Il ne se rappelait son nom. Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment à quoi il ressemblait non plus. Il ne se souvenait que d'une vague image d'un type aux cernes immenses et une tête qui n'inspirait pas là confiance. Pourquoi devrait-il se souvenir du nom d'un figurant après tout ? Pourtant, il se souvenait parfaitement de son alter. Celui-ci était l'un des rares que Bakugou considérait comme « pas trop inutile » à « plutôt cool ».

Ce fumier allait crever.

Pourtant, il ne devait pas non plus sauter les cours pour s'occuper d'un petit merdeux tel que lui. Une des rares autres valeurs ancrées en lui. C'est ainsi qu'il se maintenait aux meilleurs niveaux. Surtout que les entraînements au développement des alters étaient les plus importants de tous ses cours. Il se chargerait donc de lui un petit peu plus tard. Il allait lui faire payer. On ne payait pas la tête de Katsuki sans en subir les conséquences après tout. Deku en avait fait l'expérience.

Le cours se passa plutôt rapidement. La colère décuplée par l'incident intervenu plus tôt, lui fit faire de gros progrès au niveau de sa puissance. Il avait mi toute sa rage dans son entraînement, oubliant totalement le temps qui passait. Lorsque l'entraînement fut fini, il se retrouvait donc beaucoup plus calme qu'en arrivant. Mais toujours profondément vexé d'avoir été pris pour un idiot par un décérébré en manque de sommeil, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ruminer dans son coin.

Il avait une heure de pause avant d'attaquer la dernière heure de sa journée. Eijiro et Denki lui avaient proposé d'aller faire leurs devoirs à la bibliothèque, sous-entendu, Katsuki allait encore devoir passer des heures à expliquer à ces deux imbéciles que non, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'apprendre par cœur les 24 formules de trigonométrie et expliquer comment les retrouver pendant que Ketchup et Moutarde allaient juste répéter "hein ?" Durant l'heure. Puis le blond s'énerverait et alors une chaise ou deux y passeraient.

Très peu pour lui. Il n'avait pas que ça a foutre.

Alors il les avait envoyé chier proprement avant de simplement errer dans les couloirs. Aussi, il s'ennuyait ferme. D'habitude, quand il s'ennuyait, il trouvait Deku, l'insultait pendant 10 minutes et continuait à la provoquer jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire. Mais alors qu'il n'était plus là, et qu'il devait attendre encore un peu pour aller le chercher par la peau du cul, il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi faire.

Au détour d'un couloir, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses deux abrutis de potes qui lui envoyaient des messages de détresse, comme s'il en avait quelque chose à foutre, quelqu'un lui donna un coup d'épaule. Alors il s'était retourné vivement, prêt à lui apprendre à s'excuser, mais l'inutile personnage secondaire qui l'avait bousculé avait déjà disparu. À la place il n'y avait que long couloir vide.

Et ce papier, dans sa main.

Ce type avait voulu lui laisser un message.

Il ne le connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam, il n'avait même pas vu son visage. Et puis il n'était pas d'un naturel spécialement curieux. Il se fichait de ce qui pouvait bien être écrit sur ce petit post-it jaune glissé dans sa main. Surtout si c'était encore un de ces « Retrouve-moi sur le toit à la fin des cours » qu'il recevait tout le temps dans son casier. Ridicule. Il allait le faire péter et continuer son petit bonhomme de chemin.

Alors pourquoi était-il en train de le déplier, prêt à le lire ?

Peut-être était-ce ce pressentiment que ça allait l'intéresser qui le poussait à faire ça.

 _« Nous connaissons tes plans Bakugou ! Hihihi~ »_

 _Cet abrutis avait vraiment écrit « hihihi ». Il allait brûler ce papier sérieusement._

 _« On ne peut pas tout expliquer ici. T'es observé._

 _C'est à propos de Midoriya !_

 _18 h à l'atelier de réparation._

 _\- Hatsume Mei »_

Il le savait. Tout ça concernait ce maudit Nerd.

« T'es observé ». Cette phrase l'irritait encore plus que le « hihihi » ou le fait qu'ils connaissaient ses sois-disant plans. Et puis c'était qui ce « nous » ? Mais surtout, qui était cette putain de fille ? Il jeta discrètement un coup d'œil derrière pour voir, comme par hasard, un gardien le surveiller. Il commençait à en avoir sa claque. Le proviseur n'avait pas parlé de ces putains de clébards. De ce qu'il avait vite-fait écouté de son discours digne de l'abrutis qui leur servait de délégué, il subirait une surveillance seulement pendant la nuit et quand il effectuait les trajets entre le lycée et l'internat. Cette surveillance vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre compliquait ses plans.

Enfin, par plan, il voulait dire prendre ses deux débiles sous le bras et prendre la poudre d'escampette. Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à plus élaboré. Il allait péter des gueules et ramener l'idiot de service chez lui. Comme il s'était promis de le faire.

Mais écouter ce « nous » pourrait lui être utile. Mais ça, il ne préférait pas se l'avouer.

Au moment exact où la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit, le jeune explosif ouvrit la porte de l'atelier de réparation.

Une main dans la poche, l'autre réajustant son sac sur son épaule, il pénétra dans la grande pièce déjà vide à cette heure de la journée. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvaient toutes sortes de machines cassés, d'outils inutilisables et de bouts de ferrailles. Les différentes tables sur lesquelles les élèves de la filière assistance pouvaient travailler étaient recouvertes d'outils de mesure en tout genre ainsi que quelques travaux mis en pause pour la nuit. Cette pièce paraissant, au premier abord, en désordre, sale et non conforme à un lycée tel que Yuei. Mais très vite, Katsuki se rendit compte que tout avait une place et que rien n'était laissé au hasard dans cette salle si différente du reste de l'établissement.

Son œil fut très vite attiré par une mallette, posée sur une des tables. La mallette portant le numéro 17. La mallette de son costume. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ?

« J'ai apporté quelques améliorations à ton costume ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? »

La voix qui venait de s'élever depuis le fond de la salle était fluette et vraiment très désagréable aux oreilles du jeune blond. Un rire se fit entendre puis un bruit de pas. La propriétaire de la voix s'avança rapidement jusqu'à Katsuki pour l'examiner de plus près. « La fille au post-it.» cracha-t-il alors qu'elle s'approchait un peu trop près de lui. Si elle le touchait, elle allait mourir.

Elle recula, sans doute avait-elle senti l'aura peu avenante que dégageait le grand blond.

Et une autre voix se fit entendre.

« Nous irons à l'essentiel. Nous avons peu de temps. Le blanc est simple. Le plan détaillé est dans la mallette de ton costume. Hatsume le fera passer dans la chambre de ton internat. En tant que membre de la filière assistance, elle peut venir te voir avec ton costume, pour effectuer des réglages, et ce, n'importe quand. Son pass nous servira. Et -

\- Non mais attendez, vous me faites quoi là ? Le blond rit jaune alors que son interlocuteur s'avançait pour se placer à côté de la jeune mécanicienne. Vous avez vraiment cru que j'allais suivre vos ordres comme un chien ? Dois-je vous rappeler à quel point vous m'êtes inférieur ? »

Alors que Katsuki voulut se retourner pour sortir de cette salle. Il se sentit perdre le contrôle de son corps. Il pouvait voir et entendre tout ce qui se passait autour de lui sans pouvoir agir. La colère grimpa rapidement. Il se sentait faible. Comment avait-il pu se faire avoir une deuxième fois aussi facilement ? Se fustigea-t-il.

 _« Maintenant, tu vas t'asseoir et écouter attentivement ce que Hatsume et moi avons à te dire. »_

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, il prit place sur une chaise non loin de lui. Il se détestait pour subir si facilement le contrôle de l'insomniaque. Il se sentait si ridicule. Sa fierté était à jamais bafouée. Comment pourrait-il devenir le numéro 1 s'il ne pouvait résister à ce débile en manque de sommeil ?

Il n'eut d'autre choix que d'écouter.

« Pour faire simple, on se fiche pas mal de tes raisons de vouloir sauver Midoriya. Ce qui compte c'est que tu veuilles le faire. Les rumeurs circulent vite dans un lycée. Ta force et ton courage sont deux atouts majeurs. Moi, je ne peux pas me battre au corps à corps. Et Hatsume ne reçoit pas l'entraînement nécessaire à l'utilisation de son alter dans un but offensif. Donc tu es notre seul espoir. » avait expliqué le dit Insomniaque

Tout ça, le blond s'en fichait pas mal. Il pouvait le forcer tant qu'il voulait à écouter leurs explications débiles, il allait y arriver par ses propres moyens.

« Nous ne sommes pas considérés comme assez proche de Midoriya pour être surveillé. Donc nous pouvons agir à notre guise au sein du lycée. Il y a un brouilleur dans ta valise qui empêchera les alarmes des portes de se déclencher. Je déposerai ta mallette à 22h30 précisément. La suite est indiquée à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Quant au rôle d'Hitoshi, il sera d'écarter la menace des gardiens disséminés un peu partout. Poursuivit Hatsume. Pour ce qui est de ton costume, j'y ai ajouté des renforts pour que tes bras subissent moins de dégâts dues aux grosses explosions que tu pourrais être amené à produire. Et j'ai ajouté un réservoir plus grand dans les grenades situées à tes avants bras. » 

Ça par contre, ça l'intéressait. Il tiqua sur le fait que cette simplette ait touché à son costume sans son autorisation mais ces modifications, il devait l'avouer, pouvaient s'avérer utile à l'avenir.

« Bon il nous reste peu de temps alors une dernière chose. »

Le garçon aux cheveux violets se gratta la nuque, visiblement mal à l'aise parce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, tandis que la rose se contentait d'afficher un sourire idiot sur le visage. Quel duo ridicule ils faisaient.

« On sait que tu t'en fiches de pourquoi on fait ça mais… Midoriya m'a aidé à reprendre confiance en moi alors que j'étais son adversaire. Il n'a pas eu peur de me parler. Il n'a pas pensé que j'allais utiliser mon alter comme un vilain le ferait ou quelque chose comme ça. Il m'a respecté en tant que véritable adversaire malgré le fait que je vienne de la filière générale.

\- Midoriya est... Commença la seule fille du trio insolite, quelqu'un de vraiment doué et motivé. Il est très intelligent et il me fait confiance. C'est à moi qu'il confie les réparations de son costume alors que la plupart des autres élèves confient cette tâche au professeur. Il me confie sa fierté et son identité de héros. Je crois que c'est la première personne qui respecte autant mon travail. »

Du _**respect**_ ? Deku n'éprouvait de respect pour personne. Deku était le type de personne à prendre de haut les gens, prendre de haut Katsuki, avec sa foutue gentillesse. Ces deux imbéciles étaient si ridicules. Comment ne pouvaient-ils pas s'en rendre compte ? Être gentil avec eux n'était qu'un moyen pour ce foutu Nerd de leur montrer qu'il est supérieur. Comme il le faisait si souvent avec le blond.

Il allait le suivre, leur plan à la noix, et leur montrer le vrai visage de ce merdeux dans lequel ils semblaient voir un saint.

Et à 22h30 précisément, la jeune Hatsume déposa effectivement la mallette de son costume dans la chambre de Katsuki.


	3. Chapter 3

_**HELLO EVERYONE I'M BACK !**_

 _ **Je sais que ce chapitre devait arriver il y a pas mal de temps déjà. Je suis profondément désolée d'avoir mis temps de temps à l'écrire et à le publier, surtout que pour être honnête, non seulement il est plus court (1882 mots), mais en plus je le trouve mauvais. Peut-être que j'ai cessé de « bien » écrire ? Enfin. Je pensais pas que la terminale serait si difficile. Alors je préfère ne pas me fixer de limites pour le prochain chapitres, même si j'ai déjà la trame du prochain chapitre en tête. Je vous laisse lire, et ne soyez pas trop déçu ?**_

 _ **Oubliez pas de lire la note en bas, elle est importante !**_

Les personnes âgées possédaient toujours cette lueur grisonnante dans leur regard bienveillant, témoignant de leur long vécu. Cette lueur qui ne pouvait qu'éteindre des yeux qui en avaient trop vu. Katsuki senti son souffle se couper alors qu'il remarquait ce voile gris dans les yeux d'Inko Midoriya. 

Foutu sens de l'observation et foutu nerd. Parce que tout était toujours de sa foutu faute.

Non sans quelques réticences, il avait suivi le plan rigoureusement détaillé dans sa mallette. Même si l'idée de suivre les ordres de deux dégénérés pour sauver un autre dégénéré lui donnait l'envie de faire exploser l'internat - et qu'importe que sa classe de débile y passe - il avait dû admettre que les brouilleurs fourni par l'hystérique et le fait que les gardes aient été éloignés par l'alter de l'insomniaque avaient été utile. Il lui avait alors suffit de sortir de sa chambre, son costume de héros enfilé, et de traversé plusieurs couloir et de sortir du bâtiment.

Puis il s'était senti attiré à l'intérieur et il avait croisé son regard. Le regard de la mère de Deku.

Le blond avait tendance à oublier que la mère de Deku, elle, n'était pas une sans alter et que le sien consistait à attirer les objets à elle. Son costume - et lui dedans - entrait visiblement dans cette catégorie. Il reprit vite ses esprits en prenant conscience qu'il avait échoué et laissa doucement la colère et la frustration l'envahir. C'était la seule solution pour cacher son trouble.

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! Se mit-il à hurler sur la pauvre femme, J'essaie d'aller sauver votre putain de gosse parce qu'il est trop débile pour se protéger lui-même ! Ayez un peu de putain de reconnaissance ! Et puis vous faites quoi ici ? »

Il vociféra encore une douzaine d'insultes plus fleuries les unes que les autres tout en essayant de se lever et se sortir. Mais à chaque fois, le pouvoir d'Inko le ramenait à l'intérieur.

« Tu es un si bon garçon Katsuki. Tu as tant grandi. »

Elle l'avait coupé alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer une nouvelle salve d'insultes.

« Je me souviens encore des fois où tu venais prendre le goûter à la maison. Et à chaque fois tu t'endormais sur le tapis du salon à côté d'Izuku»

Katsuki fulminait. Il se foutait bien de se souvenir de ses après midi passé avec Izuku. Non. Deku. Ça n'effacerait jamais ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Il voulut rétorquer mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Ta mère venait alors te récupérer. Elle parlait avec une voix douce mais qui imposait toutefois le silence. Elle avait toujours ce regard inquiet et même au fil des ans, il ne disparaissait pas. J'ai compris plus tard que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en moi mais plutôt parce qu'elle avait peur que tu disparaisses un jour. »

Comme Deku. Le blond émit un grognement. Vieille sorcière.

« Tout comme Izu, tu es né d'un accouchement difficile. Et ta mère, ma meilleure amie, avait eu tant de mal à tomber enceinte, tu sais, elle avait si peur. Tu es son seul enfant et tu étais arrivé avec tant de mal qu'elle avait peur de découvrir que tout ceci, toi, n'était qu'un mirage. »

Il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir, mais il avait cessé de se débattre. Pas que cette histoire l'intéressait, il prenait juste une pause voilà tout. La voix de la jeune femme se brisa.

« Quel genre d'amie, de mère serais-je si je laissais le fils de ma meilleure amie partir dans une quête si dangereuse ? »

Sa colère repris de plus belle. Il n'avait pas besoin que l'on s'inquiète pour lui merde il n'était plus un gosse.

« Katsuki. J'ai terriblement peur, en sachant que mon fils est là, dehors, seul et peut-être torturé. Des larmes commencèrent à dévaler ses joues rondes. Il est même peut-être... Il... »

Elle inspira un grand coup avant de planter ses yeux dans le regard de braise de l'explosif.

« Je ne supporterais pas que quelqu'un d'autre endure cette souffrance, endure cette inquiétude mordante. Bon sang Katsuki ta mère n'y survivrait pas. Elle n'est pas aussi insensible que tu le penses ! »

Et il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas. Parce que les larmes de la femme qui se tenait devant lui le bouleversait, lui, le dur à cuire en colère contre le monde. Même s'il était le pire des adolescents, même s'il était profondément méprisant, rejetant toute forme de lien avec les autres, il n'avait jamais voulu faire pleurer la mère d'Izuku.

Alors il restait assis, sans rien dire, alors que cette petite femme s'essuyait le visage comme si cela pouvait arrêter ses pleurs. Il était complètement démuni.

« J'ai harcelé votre fils madame. »

La jeune femme releva la tête, son visage marqué par l'incompréhension alors que Katsuki, lui, avait baissé la tête, fixant ses mains.

« Je le frappais, et je l'insultais, parce que c'était plus simple que de dire que je l'appréciais. Je suis un enfoiré, avec lui, avec tout le monde. Je pensais que si j'y allais, ça effacerait tout ce que je lui ai fait, mais bordel j'ai eu tord. Et je suis... Sa vue devint floue, et Inko restait silencieuse. Je suis incapable de lui dire que je suis désolé, et je suis incapable d'aller le sauver ! Putain c'est tellement frustrant ! Tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'il abandonne ! J'voulais pas qu'il aille dans ce foutu lycée, dans cette foutue filière héroïque ! Parce que je savais qu'il allait avoir des ennuis ! Il a toujours des ennuis parce que c'est un putain de crétin ! Sa voix se brisa, alors que les larmes coulaient comme elles ne l'avaient pas fait depuis des années, alors qu'il se sentait si faible. Je n'ai pas pu sauver All Might, j'ai même causé sa perte, alors qu'est-ce que je vais faire si je cause celle de Deku aussi ? »

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, alors qu'il pensait recevoir des coups ou même des reproches, les petits bras d'Inko s'enroulèrent autour de lui, silencieusement.

« Lâchez-moi... »

Juste une fois

« J'veux pas de votre putain de pitié ! »

Juste une seule et unique fois.

« Arrêtez votre foutue gentillesse... »

Il pouvait se laisser aller.

« Lâchez-moi putain... »

Juste un peu.

« On peut savoir pourquoi t'y es pas allé ? »

Huit heures. Salle de la classe 2-A. Les cours allaient bientôt commencer et le jeune garçon aux cheveux violets s'entêtaient à rester devant le bureau de l'explosif qui fulminait.

« Ferme ta grande gueule l'insomniaque. Je t'ai dit que j'avais eu un contre temps putain. Et essaie même pas d'utiliser ton alter sur moi. Tu voudrais quand même pas ruiner tes chances d'entrer dans notre filière quand même ? »

C'était autour de Shinso de fulminer. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. C'était rare qu'il soit aussi remonté contre quelqu'un. Mais qui ne le serait pas devant le blond le plus irritant du Japon après tout. Et Katsuki lui-même le savait. Il le vivait même très bien.

« Et puis merde c'est pas deux semaines après qu'il faut venir me demander des comptes. Dégage le fêlé des chats avant que je t'explose.

\- Retourne dans ta classe, gamin. Le professeur venait d'entrer, coupant court à la discutions. Le cours va commencer.

\- Oui M. Aizawa. »

Le violet murmura « On en reparle plus tard, tu nous dois des explications » avant de quitter la salle sans même prendre la peine de fermer la porte.

« Bakugou tu viendras me voir à la fin de l'heure. Comme tu es le seul à n'avoir toujours pas décidé de nom de héros, il faudra qu'on en discute. »

Lorsqu'il était enfant, il avait déjà, comme tout le monde, réfléchi à un nom de héros en vue de sa future carrière. Or, et il ne l'avouerait à personne, ceux-ci étaient tous inspiré du propre nom de héros de son idole, All Might. Deku et lui faisaient des concours pour savoir qui avaient le meilleur nom de héros lorsqu'ils étaient enfant. Bizarrement, chez les deux enfants, il y avait toujours une allusion au héros numéro 1 dans leurs choix. Mais il n'était plus un gosse à présent. Il était devenu cet adolescent plein de colère envers qui était dans un rayon de 5 mètres autour de lui. Il ne voulait pas être mêlé à eux. À toutes ces personnes qui persistaient toujours à lui parler où à rester avec lui. Ces stupides gens qui puaient l'échec à des kilomètres sans jamais perdre espoirs. Qui espéraient toujours une petite faveur de la part d'un professeur ou de la pitié d'un adversaire. Ils n'étaient pas du même monde. Lui ce qu'il voulait, c'était être au-dessus des autres. Avoir constamment une longueur d'avance. Il voulait être traité plus durement que les autres, jugé plus strictement que les autres, parce que son succès n'en serait que plus grand. C'était comme ça qu'il voulait devenir le numéro 1 des héros. De lui-même. Par ses propres moyens. Et c'était à cela que devait faire écho son nom de héros. À sa colère, et à sa volonté d'écraser le monde par sa puissance. Mais il voulait également être reconnu en tant que héros. Il voulait que tout le monde parle de lui. Son alter, sa personnalité, ses convictions, sa volonté à toute épreuve et même ses rêves, il fallait que lorsque les enfants clameraient son nom, les gens ressentent à travers tout leur être ce que tout cela signifiait. Il serait, non, il était déjà comme le foyer d'un gigantesque séisme, le cœur d'une explosion. Et Deku. Oui. Deku était comme son épicentre. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage en imaginant la foule clamer son nom. Son nom de héros numéro 1.

Ils clameraient le nom de Ground Zero.

Seulement, il dut stopper les divagations de son imagination alors qu'un nuage violet, que tous reconnaissaient parfaitement, apparaissait alors, bloquant la porte d'entrée de la salle de classe.

Et tout se passa, a nouveau, très vite. Il se détestait de ne jamais voir les choses venir.

Tous se levèrent, parés à se défendre fermement alors que leurs professeurs se mit lui aussi en position de combat. Il était hors de question de perdre un nouvel élève de cette classe.

« On se les gèle ici, sérieux ils ont plus de fric pour le chauffage ou quoi ? »

Katsuki identifia trois hommes en plus de Kurogiri. Il était prêt à tous les faire exploser un par un et à les forcer de révéler où ils avaient planqué Deku, s'il était même encore vivant.

Mais il n'avait pas pu.

Parce que le troisième homme, il l'avait reconnu. Les cheveux verts, un peu en bataille, quoique beaucoup plus court sur les côtés que la dernière fois qu'il avait pu le voir. Des taches de rousseurs donnant un air enfantin à ce visage qui lui paraissait à présent si dur. Un mois qu'il attendait, un mois qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre les résultats de la police. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu lui faire ?

« ...Deku ? »

 _ **En ce qui concerne le nom de héros de Katsuki. « Bakushin-chi » qui a été traduit par « Ground Zero »**_

 _ **J'ai fait quelques recherches et apparemment c'était écrit sur un ancien croquis de Bakugo. So. J'aime bien ce qu'il représente et j'ai voulu en faire quelque chose de spécial. Ce n'est en aucun cas son nom officiel, je précise uwu**_


End file.
